My Lovely Doll
by rwarusi
Summary: The real reason behind all that she did: Where the Girl of the Kingdom of Green is the Daughter of Evil's doll. [[one-shot, Rilane/Michaela]]


Somethings were never meant to happen. Somethings happened just because one person made the choice to change themselves, just once, just for a brief moment to be different.

That's how this love story came to be.

The blonde hadn't meant to even look at the girl. In fact, she usually wouldn't have even thought about actually taking a peek at her people. But something compelled her to just glance, and that glance turned into a stare.

People say that love at first sight doesn't happen, but those people are stupid because it happened to her, and she'd be damned if she let anyone come between her and her new toy.

The girl wasn't always in the Castle. People thought she was, but when her teal-haired doll came even near the border, she would lock her chambers and sneak out.

Once, she even talked to her favorite, beautiful, teal-haired plaything.

"Hello." She couldn't stop shaking.  
She didn't notice. "Hi! I'm Michaela~"  
"I'm... I'm... Rin." She currently hated herself.  
She liked this person. "Nice to meet you, Rin. Can I call you Rinnie?"  
"No!" She hated herself even more, because the girl looked like she was going to cry now.  
She started talking again right away, because she felt absolutely horrible. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offe-"  
"No, it's okay." She smiled, just to try to get the girl to smile, so she could see it for herself.  
A grin. "Really? Are you sure? I feel like I need to make it up to you."  
"No, it's okay." She didn't hate herself so much.  
She smiled softly. "Thank Held for that."  
"...Bye..." And she ran off, scared.

The daughter of evil hated her. She absolutely hated her. How dare a girl like her make her feel like this? How dare she! Who did that adorable, beautiful, carring-No! She hated Michaela! Michaela was a toy! A doll to play with! The devil's spawn! The teal-haired girl was certainly from hell! And she would burn one day! She wouldn't burn one day. She wasn't from hell. She wasn't the devil's spawn. She wasn't a doll. She wasn't a to-No, she was a plaything but the princess wouldn't let anything happen to her plaything, no matter anyone else's suspensions on her wants.

Then there came the day of reckoning: she was to marry the Marlon king. When she read his letter, panic shot through her. A green haired girl? It couldn't be Micheala. But of course it could, she was perfect. Who wouldn't want her? She screamed for Mariam to find out who this girl was. She'd loose it if Kyle tried to take away her Michaela. Later, she ended up in her room crying at the thought of Michaela loving him because Michaela was hers and no one elses. King Kyle didn't own the teal haired girl, she did and he couldn't have her, not ever.

All she felt was rage. She needed to kill something. She needed to destroy him. Her jewelry box with everything that bastard had sent was then in pieces on the ground. Michaela wouldn't want her as a mistress, after all, she wasn't the best person, according to other people's opinions. She would leave for Marlon and the princess would never see her dolly again. The blonde wouldn't have that. So, there was only one thing to do.

She would make Elphegort a slaughter house. She would kill them all. She would burn them to hell and back.

Whatever it took, Kyle would never have her then her severely reliable maid told her something about her dearly trusted servant, her rage flamed again. With venom in her voice, she inquired him about the betrayal. Once he admitted it, she would make him prove it. If he did kill her toy, she would have him executed, someway or somehow. If he actually loved her and did not kill her, then she would still kill him but this way it could be cleaner, a betrayal of her orders would mean death and that she could prove. So, she wrote her order to him on parchment and put it in a bottle. The words were written, and the daughter of evil, for once, actually felt evil.

After Michaela was confirmed dead, the blonde needed girl-time. She needed to talk about anything to get her mind off her sweet, sweet Michaela. Not that she had loved her, of course. That was ridiculous. Later, much later, she left Allen to Gast and hoped the man killed the betrayer. Unfortunately, the purple demon did not and she was stuck having to be served cake at three while the sun set. She said the sky foretold an apocalypse, just in hopes of scaring the servant.

War meetings didn't interest her. War meetings were stupid. Especially revolution war meetings, those were the most boring things to attend. So, she taunted everyone and asked what the day's snack would be. She had to reassure her ministers that Kyle wouldn't abandon her, although the disdain in her voice was ignored. When Marlon didn't help, she wasn't surprised, but she did break down. He really had loved her. He had loved her doll. It sucked, because her doll would've asked to be with him and not her. That was what hurt the most, not Kyle's rejection.

When the revolution finally came to her door, her nerves went wild as she ate. Would she see her doll again? Her Michaela? She asked Allen if she would be killed, but her fork dropped and Allen was still the best butler she could ask for. Maybe she didn't have to face Michaela's judgement just yet. She told her servant that she wished to be strong like her mother, and as she thought of Michaela, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She thanked Allen for being there, because it meant he would die. But then he asked to swap clothes with her, and when she complied, she rejoiced when he told her to escape on her horse.

Her anger at him faded quickly, though, when he revealed himself as her twin. She couldn't go through with his death. Like him, she loved him just as much as she loved Michaela—She loved Michaela? But she was just a—There was no time for that. Allen had locked her in her room, and she couldn't open the door. So, she asked about their past together, because it was just a black hole to her. She could hear his footsteps, him leaving her. Why was everyone leaving her? She didn't want to be alone! There was only one thing she had left, and that was a horse. So, she fled on Josephine, refusing to look back.

She recognized Clarith when the girl had found her, she had been a friend of Michaela's. And anyone who had known the teal-haired girl had loved her, that was what she could be sure of. So, she begged the white-haired girl to not leave her alone, like she had silently begged of Michaela, like she had loudly begged of her brother.

Then she came to the church. Held's Monastery was quite different from what she had expected, but she lived there under the name of Rin, and only Clarith could call her Rinnie, but the white-haired girl never had after she had seen the distant, far-off look in the blonde's eyes when she was called such. Of course, the ex princess rebelled against working and was in a horrible mood all the time because of her loss and change of environment. Then a nun told her that if she didn't work, she wouldn't get any food. When Clarith had come to save her, she asked the girl to smuggle her food instead. Clarith refused to do so. So she refused to do her work. That was, of course, until she overheard that horrible boy Donnie and he got a snack. So, the blonde stole the stupid boy's tools and began working. She thought of Michaela while she worked, and sometimes, she noticed that Clarith was listening in on her murmurs of the teal haired girl.

There was only one time the two spoke of her.

"Hey." She said when she saw that Clarith was there.  
Clarith watched the blonde closely, "You knew Michaela, huh?"  
"Yes." The former princess wasn't surprised when she admitted to figuring it out.  
Clarith questioned, peeking over at the other girl, still unsure of her assumptions, "How?"  
"A person, one I thought would never leave me, loved her." She explained sadly.  
Clarith followed her assumptions, "The blue or yellow haired?"  
"Yellow haired, Allen." This time, she was surprised.

There was silence after that, while both girls thought of things, of Michaela but then Clarith spoke again.

"You loved her, didn't you?"  
"Yes."

Later, on the day that she had spoken to Clarith about Michaela, she was eating her vegetables and was thinking about what she learnt from her labor in the fields the scarcity of food. She asked Clarith about her plant, which Clarith said was her special friend; the blonde knew who she meant. She thought of Michaela, as she had been all day, and asked her friend if she would treat her the same even if she was a terrible person. Clarith's answer shocked her deeply.

That night, she confessed her crimes in the confession box. She hadn't thought that someone had spied on her, but after thinking about it and knowing what Ney had always done, she thought someone had been eavesdropping. Unfortunately, she ignored it and went to the beach with her glass bottle, a message inside it, and placed it in the ocean, making a final wish for her loved ones. As she watched the bottle drift out to sea, she turned around. Her shock was clear when she saw Clarith poised to kill her with a golden knife. It had been Clarith who overheard her confession, she realized that now. In her mind, Clarith's wrath was because she had killed the girl's friend. In Clarith's mind, it was jealousy that such a terrible person had claimed to loved her Michaela. With her eyes closed, she told Clarith to do what she needed to while a smile, sad and small, grew on her expression. This way, she might reunite with at least one of the people she cared for. But then her hair was cut instead of her neck. Which was odd, but not as odd as the feeling she got when she went to pray with Clarith. Planting the tree sapling that was Michaela was actually freeing, for both herself and Clarith. She told the other woman that she was thankful for her hair cut and asked if she could teach her how to make brioche. Clarith's answer didn't shock her. After the tree sapling was planted, praying with one another wasn't odd then, it was like they were the same this time. The two of them continued to cry for hours upon hours.

In her later life, Rin was a different person, but after you've been baptized as a nun and become head of the monastery, that's bound to happen. When Clarith left to establish her own convent, Rin kept in touch with her and they were never not close. She continued raising the orphans there, treating them kindly and working hard to make them happy. Surrounded by the orphans she took care of, the 77 year-old Rin passed away quietly with thoughts of the doll she had loved and destroyed.


End file.
